


Fine China and Plastic Cups

by kuma3600



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma3600/pseuds/kuma3600
Summary: 漢尼拔在威爾家過夜。





	Fine China and Plastic Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine China and Plastic Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684424) by [teacupsandtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime). 



> 原作者註：  
> 我非常喜歡影集中每次漢尼拔到威爾家時，看起來與那個地方如此格格不入。本篇的靈感即來自於此，還有我對威爾狗狗的愛。

狗兒們一隻接一隻從威爾格蘭姆客廳地板上的狗窩起身，同時發出警告的低鳴。溫斯頓第一個抵達門邊，其餘狗兒緊跟在後，威爾關上烤箱的門走到門口，牠們的尾巴搖擺著掃過威爾的腳。威爾打開門，所有狗們湧入前院，而漢尼拔正從賓利的前座起身出來。

漢尼拔仔細地注視著這些上前和他打招呼的狗群，一邊打開後座，取出一個小箱子，以及一件掛式西裝防塵袋。

「你都帶了些什麼？」威爾大聲詢問，好讓自己的疑問能夠在喧鬧的吠叫聲中被聽見。

漢尼拔關上車門朝門廊走去，巴斯特緊緊跟在他身旁，漢尼拔伸出一隻手掌讓牠嗅聞，隨後輕柔地拍了拍狗兒頭頂。

「我的理解是你想要我今天留下來過夜。」當他抵達門廊見到威爾時，漢尼拔如此說道。

威爾再度看了眼漢尼拔左手高舉著的衣物防塵袋。 

「我確實是這麼打算的，」他說道：「但你每次過夜都是帶一套西裝嗎？」

漢尼拔調整了手裡拿著的掛袋。

「我早上有病人約診，威爾。」漢尼拔解釋道：「我得從這裡直接到我的辦公室。」

「噢，我以為你每週四的行事曆是空著的。」

「通常情況下，你的預想沒錯。但有時總有些無法避免的臨時變故發生。」

威爾吹哨好喚回狗群，而牠們立刻做出相應的舉動。

「你其實可以告訴我。」威爾邊說邊側身好讓漢尼拔進屋。

「我們可以重新安排。」

「我可不會讓你這麼做。」漢尼拔回道，同時在上頭印有歡迎字樣的踏墊上清理鞋底，之後跟著狗群往屋內走去。

威爾關上門跟著入內，漢尼拔正好踏進他的客廳，好吧，他的 _什麼東西都在這的房間_ 。雖然威爾的房子有二樓，但顯然只有一樓的空間可以同時容納他跟所有狗狗床， _並且_ 讓牠們離他更近，因此自從他把床鋪搬到一樓後，威爾只有在盥洗時才會上去二樓。他從來不覺得這有甚麼好奇怪的，直到現在，漢尼拔站在這裡，視線逡巡著一樓的空間，尋思他的西服能吊掛在哪。

「樓上有個衣櫥。」威爾說道：「在一個 _真正的_ 臥室裡。浴室也在樓上，如果你想，你可以把你的東西放在那兒。」

「是的，我知道。」

他當然知道了，又不是說漢尼拔從來沒到過他家裡。

「那聞起來很美味，威爾。」漢尼拔說：「是鱒魚嗎？」

「是啊沒錯。」威爾回道；「今天早上的新鮮鱒魚，還有些馬鈴薯沙拉。應該再過個15分鐘就會好。」

漢尼拔點點頭，然後往樓上走去，狗兒乖乖地待在原地看著他離去。漢尼拔離開後，威爾打開烤箱門確認鱒魚的狀況，在看到鱒魚沒有因他短暫的分神而燒成灰燼後鬆了口氣。

他發現自己感到緊張。 

他去漢尼拔家用晚餐的次數多到他都有點記不清，在享用完美味的餐點後，他們通常會一起躺倒在漢尼拔那張奢華舒適到離譜的床上。而在這樣的情況持續了大概兩個月後，威爾邀請漢尼拔到他家用餐，而後者毫不猶豫地答應了。

威爾本來對於策劃晚餐一事感到興奮不已，但現在他發現自己因害怕無法達到漢尼拔的水準而煩躁不安，或許過了今晚對方就不會想再造訪他家。

「是否有任何我能幫忙的事情？」

「 _操他的_ 耶穌基督……」威爾驚叫，狗狗們因此而躁動。

「你像隻該死的貓。」

 

漢尼拔站在他正後方，脫去西裝外套，露出底下的黑色西裝背心、領帶，以及長袖的深紅褐色襯衫。威爾的視線一路往下，掃過對方訂製的黑色西褲，最後驚訝地發現漢尼拔赤裸的雙足。

「你是為了這麼做而刻意脫掉鞋子的嗎？」

漢尼拔微笑著傾身，一隻手安放在威爾頸側。

「這樣一來我豈不是粗魯地有些過分了？」他溫柔低語，在威爾唇上印下一個吻。

威爾倚向漢尼拔，貼近對方身軀，先是微微拉開兩人雙唇的距離又湊上去，交換了數個輕柔的吻後，威爾重新把注意力放回烤箱。

「我想讓自己像在家裡一樣。」

「好吧，這挺不錯的。」威爾說。

威爾從水槽上方的櫥櫃拿出盤子以及兩個酒杯，漢尼拔在一旁靜靜地注視著他。

「有什麼事情是你想讓我做的嗎？」

威爾咧嘴一笑，但盡量不讓自己做出一些太過具有建設性的提議。 

「如果你想的話，可以幫忙布置餐桌。」威爾說：「雖然沒什麼需要特別準備的，但多少還是幫得上忙。」

漢尼拔敏捷地移動到他身後，他的身體緊貼著威爾後背，從後方伸手握住杯柄，取走威爾還沒放下的酒杯，接著前去布置餐桌。

威爾打開冰箱取出先前已經冰鎮過的馬鈴薯沙拉，烤箱上的定時器正好歸零、發出提示音。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

「你的餐巾放哪兒？」

威爾把裝著鱒魚的玻璃烤盤取出，放在烤箱上。

「你不會喜歡這個問題的答案的。」

 

漢尼拔抬頭，而威爾只是往他肩膀後方那捲餐巾紙比劃幾下。如果漢尼拔是會翻白眼的那種人，他肯定會忍不住的。

「 _威廉_ 。」

威爾發現自己笑出聲來，但同時感到一股焦慮在胃裡顫動。令人感激的是，漢尼拔並沒有繼續糾結這個話題，而是從紙捲上撕下兩張餐巾紙，將其沿著頂部邊緣摺好，再分別放上一支叉子。

威爾從他 站在廚房裡的位置抬頭望向漢尼拔，想著漢尼拔在他的家裡顯得如此不協調，如此格格不入。這個如雕像般的男人，正站在他狹小的桌子邊，而比起在上頭用餐，他更常用那張桌子來修理船用馬達或製作魚餌。這個男人就站在那兒，穿著一身用料精良的訂做西裝，而那身西服的價格可能還比威爾屋子裡所有家具加總起來的花費要多，圍繞在他身邊的是釣魚桿，以及鋪著壁紙與狗窩的地板。

威爾再度看向漢尼拔的裸足，尋思著對方是否會介意腳趾間沾染上的狗毛。

「晚餐好了。」

漢尼拔回到廚房，威爾正拿著鍋鏟把魚取出，他在各自的餐盤上分別放上一片無刺魚排以及一份馬鈴薯沙拉，威爾將其中一盤遞給正朝自己走來的漢尼拔。

「謝謝。」他說，指尖掠過威爾的，然後轉身往餐桌走去。

威爾緊接在後，把自己的餐盤放在餐桌這一頭，接著拿了瓶不帶甜味的白葡萄酒往漢尼拔的杯中斟酒。漢尼拔轉頭面向他，感受威爾的肩膀掠擦過自己的臉頰。

隨後威爾走回自己的位子，同樣往酒杯倒滿了酒後才入座，他望著漢尼拔切下一小塊魚肉送進嘴裡，若有所思地咀嚼，細細品嘗一番後才吞下肚。

「紅椒、辣椒……還有小茴香？」他說。

威爾微笑，接著啜飲一口白酒，忍不住暗自竊喜，因為漢尼拔無法立刻嘗出他用的每一種香料，儘管對方已經非常接近正確答案。

「請允許我保留一點秘方。」威爾說道。

漢尼拔回以微笑，又咬了一口，他的視線轉移到一旁的狗狗們，個個直起身子專注地盯著他們，但保持不動。

「你的狗兒們教養相當良好。」他說道。

威爾轉頭面向自家狗狗，驕傲地咧嘴而笑。

 

「沒錯，牠們相當乖巧。」

狗群因主人的關注而抖了抖耳朵，伴隨著尾巴在木頭地板上有節奏的拍打而發出的聲音。而男人們則是在安靜舒適的談話中繼續享用晚餐，漢尼拔隨後向威爾指出今天這場晚餐中他喜歡的是哪些地方。然而當威爾用完自己的餐點時，他的心思早已不在食物上。

「我能否洗碗盤呢？」漢尼拔在喝完杯中白酒後提議道。

「晚點再說。」

漢尼拔留在原位，威爾則起身朝他走去，狗狗們脖子上的掛牌因視線追隨著主人的行動而互相碰撞，發出清脆的撞擊聲。威爾不發一語地伸手攢住漢尼拔的領結，溫和地把他拉起身，等到漢尼拔完全站直站穩後，威爾整個人靠上前去索吻，漢尼拔的手臂環過他的腰際，嘴唇相觸時指尖陷入威爾腰間的肌膚。

威爾開始解開對方領結，先用指尖鬆開，再整個拉開，讓領帶鬆垮地懸掛在漢尼拔脖子兩側，而當威爾取下領帶、掛在漢尼拔身後原本坐著的那張椅子椅背上時，漢尼拔的舌尖恰好探入他的嘴裡。威爾攬著對方往後退了幾步，拉著兩人往他的床邊走去，直到小腿後方撞到床墊才停下，威爾的手指移向漢尼拔西裝背心的鈕扣。

隨著手指靈巧的動作，只有三顆扣子的背心很快被解開，鬆鬆地垂掛在他的胸膛上。當威爾將背心褪過他的肩膀，感受到其下堅實的肌肉時，他的腦海中浮現一幅畫面，一頭成年雄鹿正褪去鹿角上磨損的絨毛。

漢尼拔抖動肩膀使背心滑落，阻止了威爾正準備伸出去接住以免落地的手。

「別在意那個。」他說道，抵在威爾唇上的雙唇吻地更加用力與狂熱。

隨著背心堆在他的腳邊，漢尼拔一手滑進威爾素面T-shirt下擺，一手按住他的胸膛，把他推倒在床上，再跨坐在威爾身上。威爾抬起上身再度親吻漢尼拔，接著脫掉自己的上衣隨手往地板一丟，眨眼之間年長男人的雙手按住他的喉嚨，把他往床上推。

威爾因為頸項纏繞著的手指反射性地喘了口氣，雙手也不由自主地捉住頸間的手指。

這股壓力很快就消失，因狗群們突然發出的一陣吠叫而放鬆力道。威爾先是有點擔憂，接著大笑，一邊扭動身體試著從漢尼拔身下脫身，漢尼拔直起身，困惑地望著狗狗們。

「牠們以為你在傷害我。」

威爾站起身，遠離床鋪，狗狗們立刻搖著尾巴迎向牠。他溫柔地向牠們保證，並充滿愛意地輕拍狗狗們的頭頂以安撫牠們，看著牠們一隻一隻回到各自的窩裡安頓好後才轉身回到漢尼拔所在之處。年長的男人背倚在牆上，筆直的雙腿肆意地橫過床鋪，威爾爬上床坐在男人大腿上，膝蓋分別貼在男人身體兩側。

「或許能對我溫柔些？」他一邊親吻漢尼拔下顎的線條一邊低喃。

漢尼拔迎向他的碰觸，手掌沿著威爾的手臂一路向上到肩膀後捏了下，隨後雙手再度沿著背脊往下，一把抓住他的臀部。

「你那群犬類同伴是否會因你對他人施加暴行而發動攻擊呢？」

威爾戰慄著在他喉間吸吮著，漢尼拔可以感受到他在自己頸側的呼吸。他們兩人的身體堅硬而緊繃，覆蓋雙腿的布料幾乎令人窒息

威爾擺動雙腿起身，用一個流暢的動作迅速地脫掉牛仔褲與四角內褲，接著移動到床尾，抓住漢尼拔的褲管往下拉，他看著漢尼拔會意地抬臀好讓自己整個脫掉西褲。當漢尼拔脫掉的底褲正好落在地板上時，他發現自己因威爾整個人壓上來的體重而被拋回床墊上。

威爾彎身親吻他的雙唇，接著直起身拉開距離，漢尼拔不由自主地抬起身追逐他的雙唇。威爾的手摸索著往上抓著漢尼拔的髮絲，把他的頭往後拉直到倚在枕上，另一隻手則是用力地拍在他的胸膛，發出響亮的一聲 _啪_ 。

「牠們看起來並不怎麼介意。」威爾說，嘴唇流連徘徊在他雙唇之上，同時胯部向下輾壓著身下的男人。

漢尼拔的雙唇掛著一抹溫和但不太明顯的微笑，他闔上雙眼，讓自己的肩膀下沉回到床上。

「既然如此，」他說道：「破開我的胸膛，盡情享用我的心吧。」

**

威爾在凌晨3點12分時醒來，漢尼拔的身軀貼著身側，嘴唇則安歇在威爾肩上。今晚比平常還要冷，威爾的視線掠過漢尼拔肩頭望向火堆，卻沒有看到熟悉的橘色微光，而他從沒有打開屋裡的暖氣過。威爾一邊適應黑暗的室內時，發現有兩床狗窩是空著的，他抬起脖子，迅速盤點了其餘的狗窩，隨即發現溫斯頓正窩在他們兩人的腿之間。

狗狗們通常不會跟他睡在同一張床上，比起人類牠們似乎更偏好自己同伴的陪伴，然而遇到特別漫長的冬天時，牠們會在夜裡爬上他的床。威爾坐起身，發現有個熟悉的白色毛球緊貼著漢尼拔的背。柔伊蜷縮的很緊，但姿勢恰好可以讓威爾認出她彎曲的下顎牙齒。

他的視線回到溫斯頓身上，接著是柔伊，最後是漢尼拔。這個無可挑剔的男人，總是穿著三件式西裝，好像這是世界上再休閒舒適不過的服裝；把賓利停在他那壯觀而宏偉的房子，而那裡面有一間存放極其昂貴的葡萄酒的儲藏室；每晚在他的廚房里忙碌數個小時，準備豐盛的晚宴，即使他是唯一一個享用的人。

而就是這個男人，此時此刻躺在他身旁，帶著一身青紫的痕跡與痠痛，安穩地躺在他那張放在客廳的平凡床鋪，一隻狗靠在他背後，而另一隻躺在他腳旁。他看起來像是被放錯了地方，就像一件上好的瓷器結果卻不小心跟一堆塑膠杯打包在一塊兒。

威爾躺回床上，注意到漢尼拔無意識地朝自己靠的更近，最後將臉頰安歇在自己胸口時忍不住微笑。威爾輕輕地將腳趾埋入溫斯頓蜷縮起的軀幹，手指則在漢尼拔的髮絲間穿梭輕撫。他在腦海裡想像著即將到來的早晨，想像著漢尼拔拉開防塵套的拉鍊，取出西裝，一件一件穿上，直到他將自己與世界隔離開來。

他想著漢尼拔踏在自家地板上赤裸的雙足，想著這股親密感，他的這一面沒有多少人知曉。一陣暖意流淌過威爾，當他想到自己是那個被允許進入漢尼拔身體的人，貫穿他直到對方喪失了往常冷靜自持的模樣，允許自己在威爾身下顫抖。

威爾的手自漢尼拔的頭頂滑下，手指沿著背脊在肌膚上畫著意義不明的圖樣，他的指尖在一絲保護欲閃過心頭時不由自主地稍稍陷入指下的肌膚。

漢尼拔靠在威爾胸膛上，嘴裡咕噥著威爾不曉得是哪裡的語言。

「嗯……？」他問道：「你剛說了什麼？」

「我在我背後感覺到的，是一位守護者嗎？」他問道：「來確保一切都好？」

威爾挪動身體靠近他，然後在額頭上印下一個吻。

「確實如此。」他說：「你想要我把她抱走嗎？」

「不，」漢尼拔回答道：「這很好。」

他的語氣暗示著他或許相當享受柔伊緊貼著他所帶來的溫暖與沉甸甸的感覺。

當漢尼拔再度入睡之際，威爾感到胸口掠過一絲吐息。伴隨著一聲滿足的嘆息，威爾闔上眼，專注在胸口上的重量，隨著漢尼拔一起沉入夢鄉。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一篇授權翻譯，原作者非常熱情地給了授權QAQ  
> 歡迎大家點原作連結留下kudos~~~


End file.
